


Assumptions

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Assumptions

Sarek found the time to correct his son's error some time later, when it would not distress Amanda.

"Tell me how you concluded that McCoy is not a homosexual," he said, offering the opening for conversation with his son. The rarity of their conversations, and the odd topic set Spock's mind looking for the logic, but he answered immediately.

"He was married, then divorced, but produced one offspring. He is notorious for pursuing eligible, and some non-eligible, female personnel," Spock stated emotionlessly.

Sarek arched one eyebrow. "Sometimes, is it not true that a creature may send signals of one nature, and mean another?"

"Yes, but the Doctor is not a deceitful man, typically. All incidents with hyposprays to the contrary." Spock was convinced he was right.

"All I will suggest, my son, is that you be careful leaving your t'hy'la too long in McCoy's company, should they be inebriated," Sarek said, before moving on, his advice delivered. The private memories of having seen a Starfleet medical student on leave with a young cadet were best not shared from a third party. Those details were James Kirk's to give.


End file.
